1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sealed passage through a wall of a cable and its fixing to this wall. More particularly it concerns an anchoring and sealing coupling for a cable for its fluid-tight passage through a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This problem is frequently encountered in the electrical components and equipment industry, and more particularly in installations of equipment used by the navy.
Numerous devices are known which are used for this purpose, but these devices are generally relatively complex and do not ensure both the anchoring of the cable and the sealing of the passage, and only accept cables of a predetermined diameter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel anchoring and sealing coupling for a cable which is simple to produce.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel anchoring and sealing coupling for a cable which is inexpensive to produce.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a coupling which accepts cables of varied diameters.